The Battle for Love
by Naomi208
Summary: Karakura is always attacked by gangs especially the arrancars. Will battles get in the way of teen love and friendship? Feat Akiyama Mio, Nanako Azusa K-on Haruna, Mami, Tomomi, Rina SCANDAL , Naomi OC
1. Character intro

Ichigo: the orange haired transfer to Karakura high with vast uncontrollable power. Once amber met violet, it sunk into the pools of them. Will it work out between the 2?

Rukia: The sister of the noble family`s son. She is a powerful fighter with ice cold aura. Her violet eyes made the amber ones fall for her. Will they be able to melt together?

Naomi: A very powerful and highly respected fighter in the group. Her cold attitudes terrify the surrounding but her warm side is actually very nice. She`s a big fan of Dr. martens making it a signature for her.

Toshiro: Another ice wielder which is the coldest among all, he laughs seldom and tends to be very serious. He`s gets treated as a younger brother by Rangiku as he can`t control his anger and tend to hurt people when it happens.

Mio: A girl with dark aura surrounding her when not in mood. She is a highly experienced kick boxer. Due to being bullied a lot in elementary school, she was taught self defense when she was very young. Her brain also does a lot during fights making the opponents confused easily.

Azusa: A short petite girl that looks like a cat is cousins with Mio, they share a very sisterly love together. She also has a similar style of fighting to Mio but uses her sword more. She falls for someone her age or maybe?(In the story she is the same age as Mio unlike in K on a year younger.)

Renji: The red headed pineapple which is very hot headed at situations. He Fights with brutal strength and with his clever plans. However, when he fights females, he never takes the first step as a male.

Rangiku: A sisterly like character for Toshiro who tends to tease his height a lot. She is quite lazy and flirty but can is also serious once she draws her sword.

Nel: She`s a girl who has a very childish voice but a very mature brain. Her moves during a fight are well planned and each step and move has their own purpose. What does she do when she remembers her awful past?

Harunascandal : The vocalist and rhythm guitarist in the girls rock band SCANDAL. She is quite a capable fighter with her swift flexible moves. What will she do as the leader of her band when it comes to a missing guitarist and bassist?

Tomomi SCANDAL: Lively and energetic bassist for the band. Due to her uncontrollable emotions she went missing a week before the next live show. Will she come back in time?

Rina SCANDAL: youngest member of the group and a drummer for the band. Her cute and innocent look could melt any boy`s heart. Can she accept the bassist and guitarist missing from the band?

Mami Scandal: The cute and cool punkish guitarist of the band. She ran off not coming back after her brother died in the hands of an arrancar. Will she come back in time for the live show?


	2. Proluge

"NO! MOOOOOM! NO no no…no… please…don`t leave me here…." Ichigo cried.

_Why couldn`t I protect her… why was I so weak… why… why do I have to lose her… why did it have to be her…_

_The sun of his family died as the family kept spinning around a dead sun._

"ONICHAAAAN! Don`t die please don`t die… I'm nothing without you, why did you protect a useless girl, why was I so use less…..."Mio cried

_I`m nothing but a useless little girl who can`t stand on her own legs and always relies on the ones around her._


	3. Chapter 1: The New student

Karakura high, the school where gangs visit week after week. It is somehow the main target of most gangs from long ago till now.

Ichigo Kurosaki 17years old orange hair occupation: high school student. He walked into the corridors of his new school. The spotlight was his as he was the transfer with orange hair. He walked to his homeroom which was on the 2nd floor. The second he stepped in there, he thought that this class of people sure had something that made him feel that he fitted in. Instead of them being surprised of his orange hair, he was surprised to see silver, red, golden blond hair and even a badly.

"Oh another part of the rainbow found!" Renji said looking at the transfer with a scowl on his face. He was the boy with the red hair in a ponytail and tattoos all over.

"Whatever" replied the transfer before taking an empty seat looking annoyed.

Then the girl sitting next to him who had jet black hair with golden brown highlights in her long straight hair with bangs swept to her right just above her eyes. She wore a white blouse with a black vest over it, a red and black checkered pleated skirt with lace and black Dr. Martens.

"Hey! I`m Naomi nice to meet you, I think we could be good friends." Naomi said

"Oh, I`m Ichigo, I would be glad to make friends with you." Ichigo replied.

"Well maybe I could show you around the school at break."

"Oh sure." Ichigo accepted the offer.

Just then the homeroom teacher Jushiro Ukitake came in.

After the first 2 double general language classes, he had literature on the 4th floor. Naomi did as promised and showed him the way to the classroom before leaving for her own classes. He sat next to a short boy with gravity defying messy silver hair. Ichigo recognized the bracelet on his wrist. It was almost identical to the one Naomi and another few of his classmates wore. Ichigo started to wonder about this mystery.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a transfer and would you mind telling me how to go to the staff room? I was told to meet Mr. Ukitake after this period." Ichigo asked.  
"Sure I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. The staff room is on the 1st floor. Walk along the corridor in the direction of the music room and then you will see the staff room where Mr. Ukitake sits. And welcome to the Karakura High family." Toshiro replied politely before turning his eyes back to the thick book.

"Thanks."

At lunch, Naomi invited Ichigo to sit with her friends on her favorite table in the corner.

"Well, this is the new transfer from our class, Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope everyone dosen`t mind him sitting with us." Naomi Introduced.

Mio, Azusa, Toshiro, Shuhei, Tomomi and Haruna introduced themselves before digging in for lunch.

AFTER SCHOOL

Ichigo walked out of the school gates to go to the dormitory buildings, but unfortunately he met some strangers. Nel at this time was a bit of a distance behind him but instantly recognized the gangers near the school gates. She told her friends Rukia, Rangiku and Naomi that she`s going ahead to make sure the gangers aren`t looking for people to fight.

"Hey looks like a newbie with orange hair here." One of the gangsters said to Ichigo. Then he started to attack him directly with a fatal kick to his head, however he caught his foot instantly and punched him in his face knocking him to the ground. The other gangster was shocked but he stilled tried to attack him but each time Ichigo just caught it effortlessly or dodged. After a few minutes of punching then catching or dodging, Ichigo punched him in the stomach ending the fight. Leaving them lying on the floor speechless.

Nel then walked out from behind clapping her hands.

"Nice defeat! I see you fight well, and you have something there in your brain that makes you strong. Would you like to join our club? We are a group that protects the school as many gangsters for some reason in the past always target our school. This group has many teachers in the supporting lines. If you want to join I`ll tell you more." Nel offered

"Well I think I'll take the offer and my only objective of fighting is to protect so don`t expect me to fight with no reason." Ichigo replied.

"Well then follow me, I`ll call the other members to gather up in our hideout. And my name is Nelliel , but just call me Nel." Nel said as she began making a few phone calls.

They went to an underground room in the 1st dormitory building which had many small rooms and a large one, it looked like an underground apartment. Once Ichigo took a step in, he saw many of his classmates and some people he didn`t know.

"Hey everyone this is Ichigo Kurosaki, a classmate of mine and many others, he`s a transfer and I just saw him fend off a few gangsters effortlessly so I think he is strong enough to join us." Nel introduced

Everyone looked towards the two as Nel spoke.

"Well fending off a few gangsters effortlessly may sound strong but don`t we have to still go by the rules?" Renji asked.

"It`s a must." Naomi commanded. Walking in with Rangiku and Rukia from behind.

Ichigo still stood there completely puzzled until Renji became charging at him ready to throw a punch. He successfully caught it then threw one back which didn't hit either. Rukia then came with a roundhouse kick and a few punches which were all dodged. Mio then started kickboxing with blinding speed. Ichigo blocked most of them while dodging the rest. When the three retreated Ichigo still had his guard up in case he was lured here as a trap.

"You`ve got great skills there mate, you`ve passed."Renji said sitting back on a couch.

"Everyone has to go through this particular test before getting into this group, we`ve all been through this except for the creators so you don`t have to be worried about it being a trap." A purple haired woman said.

"Ok." Ichigo replied.

"Well I'll introduce you to the members we have here, you might recognize some from our class. Here this one with the pineapple red pony tail is Renji, this is Rukia, the purpled hair woman is Yoruichi one of the teachers, that's Rangiku, and the baldy is Ikkaku. Some of the others aren`t here so you can meet them later." Naomi said

"Who said you could call me baldy! You want to fight me huh?" Ikkaku screamed

"Like you could win me." Naomi replied

"And who said I'm a pineapple?" Renji asked

"Your T-shirt." Naomi said pointing at his t-shirt which had the words red pineapple on them.

The whole room burst into laughter leaving two on fire.

"Ok well we meet here every day after school but it is unnecessary to go here every day, you can cut a day or 2 it doesn't matter unless we have meetings. We all live in this particular dorm so everyone in this dorm is associated with us. You will be able to move into this dorm in a while after all the documents are completed. We train ourselves here a lot and were all friends here." Rukia said smiling and still laughing.

"Well guess it`s time for it." Rangiku announced nodding her head with a few others.

"Huh?"

"Just come with us." Nel told Ichigo and he followed the few girls to a room with a very large cupboard.

Rukia opened a drawer and took the first box seen. Naomi opened it and it revealed a silver bracelet with a small name plate which was empty. She revealed her sword and began to score "Ichigo" on the name plate in cursive then slamming the guard of her sword on the back of the name plate. Then her sword disappeared into thin air. Ichigo was stunned from their actions until Nel started speaking.

"This is yours, it is you sword`s bracelet form. Once you`re name is on the plate the sword is activated and modified to be fit for you." Nel said.

"We will teach you how to use it, and it is the key to this building." Rangiku said leading him to a training room.

Both Rukia and Nel revealed their swords and unsheathed it, throwing away their sheaths to Naomi and Rangiku. The other two sat down on the ground as Naomi set up a barrier around the three others to avoid the damage of the building.

Nel went to attack Ichigo with her katana first, missing by millimeters. Rukia went forward attacking Ichigo in all directions and in very fast speed. The three sparred two on one. Ichigo having a hard time to dodge the swords he didn`t even have the time to attack.

Just then Mio and Azusa came in and sat down next to the other girls.

"He`s a great fighter isn`t he." Azusa said as she was watching the fight

"Well he`s doing good for the first time but it`ll take a while." Mio commented.

"Yeah, but I bet he will be a valuable member to us later." Naomi said

"Of course, but we`re all very valuable, without one of us, it just doesn't seem right isn`t that right, Naomi?" Rangiku said.

After for about half an hour of continues fighting, a large hole formed on the side of the barrier shocking the 4 girls on the sidelines. Large black and red aura spread from Ichigo. Naomi quickly let Rukia and Nel out from the barrier 1st before adding a stronger layer.

"It`s much faster than we thought. His sword is awakened, it should be very dangerous to let such strong and dense aura out of the barrier so you should add a few more layers." Rukia explained while panting from the fight.

"She`s right, I've never sensed such dense aura from a beginner." Nel said

"Alright, I'll make my layers stronger, Azusa and Mio, can you 2 make a layer outside mine and one surrounding the whole building, Rangiku, alert the others about the situation." Naomi commanded as the girls all nodded and started performing such actions while Naomi focused on the barriers. Rukia and Nel were still resting from the fight.

Yoruichi came to the training room once Rangiku alerted everyone to see the situation.

"Wow, I`ve never seen such a fast learner, we better be careful." Yoruichi said.

After a few minutes, the aura died out and the sword of Ichigo`s heart could be seen. It was a long fully black katana with the kanji for final as its tsuba. Then he fainted and the sword in his hands turned back into a bracelet surrounding his wrist.

The girls broke all the barriers in an instant and called Unohana, the school doctor for help instantly.

The next day, Ichigo woke up at about 6 something in the morning to find Yoruichi siting beside him. He definitely wasn`t in his dorm, but due to the smell it seemed something like a hospital or clinic.

"Ahh, you`re awake, Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

"uh"

"This is the schools clinic, you fainted after you unleashed your sword. Don`t worry you don`t have any injuries but you just fainted of exhaustion. You have great power, more than any beginner I met, not even Naomi or Mio had so much when they first started, however you must train to keep that power controlled, I don`t think you want to affect your friends with that overwhelming power, do you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah you`re right, I still have lots to learn." Ichigo admitted

"Well I'll meet you after school in the same place as yesterday, you should be able to get in yourself. Go back to your dorm and get yourself ready for school now." Yoruichi told him.

A/N: End of chapter 1! I rewrote my old story that I deleted adding SCANDAL, 2 K on characters, Mio and Azusa and my OC Naomi. Note that all the characters sword have the abilities of their zanpaktous in the anime except I didn`t call them zanpaktous, for Mio, Azusa and Naomi and SCANDAL will explain them below.

Naomi`s abilities:

She has a long sword that is up to 120 cm that she sometimes keep behind her back when she is fights with by kickboxing and hakuda instead of using the sword. It is a normal sword with a recatangle with blunt corners for a tsuba. After first release, it becomes all lilac, three rings appear wrapping the blade loosly with a second tsuba made of ice trapping it. The sword maintains its length while growing a long ribbon with a blade end at the end of the handle. The abilities of it won`t be revealed yet

In her bankai, her sword vanishes and becomes ice particles she can control to form any shape. The ice particles can move freely by command and she can freeze objects and shatter them to make more ice particles. More abilities will be revealed later.

Mio`s abilities:

Her sword is a short wakizashi of only 60cm long so she can still easily perform kickboxing while holding. It`s tsuba is in the shape of a rhombus with a rose on each side. It has the ability for Mio to form more small blades. It can also allow her to implant poison to her enemy`s limbs when physical touch between limbs are made. It paralyzes that limb for a certain time.

In her bankai state, her sword vanishes just to be hundreds of small blades floating around her that she can use and control, however the blades are limited to a number of 1000 so she must use the wisely. More powers and skills will be revealed later.

Azusa`s abilities:

Her sword is especially thin and not too long, it has a chubby cat as a tsuba. It can shoot blasts of air that contain substance that blind the opponent and make them sneeze like cat fur. Also once her sword slashes flesh, like cat claws, instead of having one cut, 5 are made from a single blade to imitate a cat's claw.

Haruna` abilities:

Her sword will be a regular katana with a black sheath and white handle. The tsuba is in the shape of a skull.( see her budokan live artist tele) She can control wind, making the strong as tornadoes and hurricanes or so fast that it can cut through flesh.( May achieve bankai later)

Tomomi`s abilities:

Her sword has a silver sheath that glitters with a red handle. It is a nodachi which is as long as her bass guitar. The tsuba is rectangular with two bands placed diagonally on two opposite corners. She can control many different sounds like a very high pitch sound would result in paralyzing her opponent. (May achieve bankai later)

Mami`s abilities:

She wields a normal katana with a sheath customized with the same pattern as her hss strat. The guard is black and green and the tsuba is in the shape of a layered circle. She can control elements. If her opponent uses fire on her, she can produce any element and add it into the element of the opponent making it cancel out or attacking the opponent instead. (May achieve bankai later)

Rina`s abilities:

She has two wakizashis , they are both the same with black guard and a octagonal tsuba. She mainly uses melee combat and the only ability is to combine her wakizashis making it into a nodachi at will she can also sense strong love. (May achieve bankai later)


	4. Chapter 2: The ClUb

A/N:The second chapter and like the 1st one I'll be revealing some background info and this time it will be about the dorm building instead of the characters!

Underground: Hide out+ training rooms 001-010

1st floor: Common room, cafeteria and mini auditorium

2nd floor: Gym, Basketball court+ volleyball court and pool.

3rd floor: SCANDAL`s band room + freshmen dorms

4th floor: Sophomore dorms

5th floor: Junior dorms+ Laundry room? Or whatever it is called but you wash your clothes there and stuff

6th floor: Senior dorms and a conference room

7th floor: Car park -more will be revealed later in the fic

8th floor: Rank examination room (where they have their examinations for rank promotions.) training rooms 011-015.

A bathroom is located between two rooms, connecting them. Girls are in the even no. rooms while boys are in the odd ones. A changing room is on the 2nd floor for the pool.

The second day of school went well, even though it was only his second, so many things had already happened. He was attacked by gangers, joined the mysterious club, released his sword and fainting in front of his new comrades which wasn`t a good sight. After school he went to the hide out again, hoping he would be able to train and get stronger. He met Haruna, Tomomi and two other girls along the way. One had jet black hair with red and brown highlights and straight bangs. The other had long brown curly hair with side bangs.

"Hi Tomomi, Haruna and …" Ichigo greeted

"It`s Mami here, the other part of the dobondobondo, tomomi`s partner in crime" the girl with jet black hair said cheerfully.

"Rina, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The other said

"Hi!" Tomomi and Haruna said in unison.

"Are you two also part of them?" Ichigo asked Mami and Rina while pointing to the dorm were all the club members lived.

"of course us SCANDAL do everything together!" Mami said acting as if she was a leader or something.

"SCANDAL?"

"Don`t tell me you don`t know Japan's best girl band." Rina said looking a bit too serious

"Oh! SCANDAL!" Ichigo said still with a question mark hovering above his head.

"I know you don`t know us, stop lying!" Tomomi said hitting him on the head.

Haruna took out her phone and played shunkan sentimental.

"Isn`t that the FMA Theme song!" Ichigo asked as his light bulb lightened.

"Yes it is and we sung it."Mami said

"Ah you guys also sang shoju s right?" Ichigo asked

"Yep and we better get going, don`t you want to train?" Haruna asked.

"Right I forgot about that." Ichigo said as the five continued their way to the hideout.

Ichigo walked into the underground hide out to see Mio, Azusa, Toshiro and Renji already sitting on the couch.

"You`re finally here." Toshiro said in a bored tone.

"it`s not like there`s an official time that I have to be here at." Ichigo said

"Just stop arguing, can`t we have some peace here?" Mio said as she plucked her wireless left-handed bass.

"Only you guys are here?" Haruna asked the four that were already sitting on the couch.

"A Nel, Naomi and Rangiku are in 004 training, Lisa, Hiyori and Shinji are in 007 and Ikkaku`s in 002." Toshiro replied his eyes still sticking to the book in his hands.

Just then Yoruichi came in.

"Ahh! HI Yoru!" Tomomi called

"Hi girls!" Yoruichi replied

"It`s rare for you to be here, Yoruichi." Toshiro commented to his teacher.

"That's not very nice, talking to you teacher like that shiro-chan." Yoruichi said.

"The nickname from Momo will not work on me, even though I do hate it." Toshiro stated a bit annoyed by the nickname.

"Well I guess I'll have to dig out something else that would make you smile more. Ichigo, I suggest you to come here after school every day for training to get control on your powers faster and today`s training will start now." Yoruichi ordered

"Sure." Ichigo said not sure what to expect from the purpled hair woman.

"Oh and you should spar with um…. Renji." Yoruichi announced as she looked around the room.

Renji got up from his seat groaning then followed the teacher and transfer to 005, the training room with strongest barriers covering around to prevent damage as if a wall break, the whole building would tumble on them as it was the underground layer they were in. SCANDAL also followed in hopping to watch the fight.

Renji and Ichigo both drew their swords. After Yoruichi announced the start of the spar, Renji wasted no time directly charging towards Ichigo aiming for the first blood.

They spared four around an hour both candidates only receiving flesh wounds. Until Ichigo started combining hand to hand combat. Both of them were exhausted by now. So Ichigo delivered a round house kick right after a clash of their swords and it worked well in surprising him. Wanting to finish it quickly, he gave Renji no time to block, striking his neck with the dull side of his blade.

"I win." Ichigo announced.

"Like I was at full strength, I didn`t even get to release zamibaru." Renji said.

"Well it was quite a good fight, and being able to defeat Renji even though he didn`t release zamibaru at your second day he is a very good accomplishment. Also swallow the pills, they`ll heal your flesh wounds in an hour. Now we can go outside and give you more brain knowledge of this club. You girls can train here if you like." Yoruichi ordered throwing a pack of pills to Renji and Ichigo that only contained two.

"Sure" Replied Mami, Tomomi, Haruna and Rina.

Then the teacher and the two males left the room.

The three went back outside and each took a seat on one of the couches. Toshiro was still there but he was organizing some documents instead of reading. Mio and Azusa had left but Nel, Rangiku and Naomi came out from training each enjoying a cup of tea.

Yoruichi explained to be about rankings in the club. There was the senior division and junior. The senior consist of junior and senior year students while the junior division has sophomore, freshman and 8th graders from our middle school area. Both divisions have a captain (1st in command), assist captain (2nd in command right after 1st) which is also a reserve captain if the 1st in command, 4-5 unit leaders or lieutenants who lead small groups, a few reserves and the others. All ranks are achieved after passing an examination (A/N: Like the captains examinations XDXD)

Ichigo was also given a list of the current rankings before he left. There are also many members who are strong enough to be ranked but so many officers won`t be needed and many of them rejected the offer to take the examination as well.

Ichigo looked at the list as he walked to his room. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain, that kid`s a captain? Naomi Nakura, Assist well she dosen`t seem weak. Lieutenants: Rangiku Matsumoto she seems more like the lieutenant to sake, Rukia Kuchiki midget, Shuhei Hisagi and Renji Abari. Reserves being SCANDAL, Mio Akiyama, Azusa Nanako and Momo Hinamori.

The members of SCANDAL were training and Mami was sparing Rina at the moment. It was a hakuda fight so their swords lay on the ground with a barrier around them so they won't be used. The two were having a tense fight each only receiving a few bruises. As Rina was slowly slowing down, she got overwhelmed as Mami was the one with more experience. Just when Haruna realized this she decided to stop the spar and it was time for and Tomomi for their spar.

Ichigo Pov

That night I went to the cafeteria in the club dorm as usual as most of my friends were there but today they weren't. I only saw Rukia eating dinner at our usual table. She told me that the others were all busy with something so they packed their dinner.

I started eating my dinner until I noticed those orbs of violet looking at a book across from me. I noticed that they were dull.

"Your sad."My mouth said as if I couldn`t control it.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your eyes, maybe your face doses`t show emotions but your amethyst eyes do." I replied without even thinking.

"You seem to be under dressing me with your eyes more than figuring out my emotions." Rukia commented.

"What! Who want to under dress a girl with an 8 year old chest and a flat ass who`s a midget?" Ichigo argued.

"Now you`ve really done it!" Rukia said calm and seriously as she left for her dorm leaving the tray for Ichigo to clean up. (A/N: I tried to write a bit about the starting relationship tell me how it is please *puppydog eyes*)

3rd person pov

Toshiro was heading towards the hideout to organize some documents on the club. He went in and took out the key to the junior division`s office. When he was about to unlock the door, he felt a strange aura near the dorm. He immediately rushed back to ground level and out the building to see a girl dressed in Lolita style clothes that seems to be an arrancar. He looked to the other aura and saw Hinamori preparing to fight her. He teleported to an alley between their current dorm and the school gates and watched over the battled. Hinamori drew out Tobiume not releasing it.

"I'm Cirruci Thunderwitch and I doubt that sword will last a single one of my attacks." The girl boasted.

"Well it doesn't matter if it doesn't does it? My only job is to take you down, not making sure my sword can sustain your attacks." Momo announced confidently. With that, Cirruci drew out 5 semi circular blades aiming them at Momo. Momo dodged the first 3 deflecting the last to. Cirruci motioned the blades stuck in the solid earth to attack again. Momo with her agility managed to destroy one of the blades and not get a single hit by the others

"you`re pretty good, I think I'll enjoy my battle with you for a little longer." Cirruci laughed.

"It`s not like I will make you enjoy it." Momo confronted.

The battle went on and Momo managed to land a cut on her opponents arm cutting off her sleeve also receiving one on her right thigh as well. After a few minutes of dodging, deflecting and attack attempting. Momo released Tobiume and threw a fire ball burning all remaining blades. She then threw another one at the now unarmed Cirruci bringing her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Cirruci cursed in pain and anger.

Momo sheathed her sword and transformed it back into a bracelet. She casted a bakudo to stop Cirruci moving and called the police to arrest her.

Toshiro walked out of his hiding and went to help Hinamori as she walked back into the building. Hinamori thought someone was sneaking an attack at her at first but when she saw who it was she was relived.

"Let me help you go to Unohana." Toshiro suggested as he helped her.

"Don`t shock me like that again, I thought an enemy sneaking up on me, and how did you know I was injured. Don`t tell me you`ve been watching the whole time." Momo said.

"I was watching you from the alley I thought about leaving you to take care of it but I stayed just in case." He replied.

They walked their way to Unohana`s office so Hinamori could get her injury treated. Toshiro explained the whole fight while that was being done.

When they left, Toshiro walked Momo to her dorm. They arrived at the door of her room, their eyes met. Toshiro crashed his lips into Momo without thinking, they shared a passionate kiss that didn`t last long but with passion. Gently Toshiro pulled away and hugged her.

" Be my girl." Toshiro said, his hot breath tickling Momo`s naked shoulder.

"Sure" Momo replied as she pulled away and said good bye before stepping into her room.(A/N:her shirt revealed her shoulder area she`s NOT naked)

SCANDAL was practicing in their huge band room, working on their new song Taiyou to kimi ga egaku story. Mami with her newly painted black hss strat in her hands, Tomomi with her crimson Jazz bass, Haruna with her thinline tele and Rina with her tama oak sticks. As they finished practicing their new song, they sat down at the table for a break, putting down their instruments in the other side of the room where they were kept with all the many other guitars and basses.

"Hey Tomo! You`re hairs sticking up" Mami shouted

"ehh?" Tomomi said as she looked in to a mirror.(A/N: yes the mirror appeared out of thin air.)

"It`s not you`re teasing me again!" Tomomi exclaimed.

"I just wanted to see you making things appear, and you did." Mami replied as Haruna and Rina sweat drops.

"hey tomo, your bass looks like it`s a bit dirty." Rina commented pointing too her crimson bass. The white bands where a bit grayish now.

"What!" Tomomi cried rushing over to her "bass" hugging it with tears in her eyes.

"Umm…. Your hugging my guitar not your bass."Haruna reminded. Then Tomomi let go of haru`s guitar and went back over to her bass replaying what she did with her "bass" a few minutes ago.

Mami Haruna Rina*sweat drop*

"That`s what you get for not cleaning it off your bass must be sick of your palm sweat dripping on it`s body and neck." Mami said

"Ehh! I never knew that even you would clean your guitars. Weren`t we on the same boat?" Tomomi cried.

"I do clean them even my old ones, dobondobondobondos should be clean and tidy!" Mami exclaimed.

Haru Rina:*sweat drops*

"chuuuu ….." Tomomi said with her eyes looking away.

A/N: A little humor with SCANDAL and I tried a little fluff for Toshiro and Momo! There will be a filler for the chapter after the next which is about *drum rolls * Mio Aiyama`s past!

Please review criticizing or complimenting both welcome!


	5. Chapter 3: Aranncars Invade

A/N I'm back and after this update, updates will be slower cause` Schools starting again and I hate it I wanna spend time writing and reading fanfiction. O well but before school my update: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Thanks to chuela7795 for reviewing!

Mio woke up to the sound of the song she wrote and played with the scandal members and Azusa Don`t say lazy. She got up and saw Azusa doing the same. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she opened the door she saw Naomi and Nel already tiding up their appearances.

"Morning." Mio greeted still a bit sleepy

"Morning" the other two replied

"Were done now you guys can use the bathroom." Naomi said packing her things while humming a tune.

Mio brushed her hair first as she couldn`t stand her hair in the morning. She then brushed her teeth. Azusa was outside changing while waiting for her turn to tidy up. She wore a white blouse and jeans that were folded up just to cover her knees. She wore a pair of brown ankle boot heels. Her hair was up in a high ponytail instead of her usual pigtails. Mio came out to change as Azusa went to brush her teeth. Mio wore a lilac loose of shoulder shirt that, a spaghetti strap tank top underneath and long light blue denim jeans and a pair of black 4 inch Stiletto heels with platforms.

When they wear both ready, they went to the cafeteria for breakfast. They had hot cakes with maple syrup today. Mio and Azusa put down their trays and sat down at their usual spot.

"Morning everyone" the two said.

"Morning" everyone else replied in unison.

Everyone sat there eating their meals not speaking a word as they enjoyed the delicious flat cake with sweet syrup. Until Rina started to feel something strange.

"Is it me or do I sense something strange?"Rina said suddenly startling most people sitting on their table.

"Now that you mention it, there is a slight hint of unrecognized aura outside." Naomi said.

"I'll go out and have a look. Naomi, come with me and the rest of you stay on guard as I will call immediately if we need reinforcements." Toshiro said standing Naomi doing the same and followed him.

"The aura seems to be in around area 095." Rina told Toshiro (A/N: Rina`s the only one detecting this stuff is cos she has enhanced detecting abilities)

"Yes sir" everyone replied.

Naomi and Toshiro arrived outside and the aura felt stronger. Naomi took her sword out and tying her sheathed sword to her waist behind her back telling everyone in sight that she was ready for battle. They walked towards it to see an arrancar. He was recognized as Aaroniero Arruruerie (A/N: I had to look that name up!).

I was on my way walking to the club dorm from my dorm which won`t be later. He was already about 20 meters away from the building before he saw some people he didn`t recognized. They were both very strange. One was as pale as milk with jet black hair and a slim figure. His lips were white with a black upper lip. The other one was very tall and muscular, his hair tied in a small ponytail and hands that looked like they could crush bones effortlessly.

"Hey Ulquiorra, lets crush that shrimp up for a bit of a warm up." The Muscular one said

"Do as you like, Aizen-sama won`t be pleased with it though." Ulquiorra stated

"Like I give a damn about him. Hey the kid with a carrot top head, why don`t you let me play with you for a while. I could do with a bit of a warm up." The arrancar said.

"I'm neither a carrot top nor a kid" Ichigo replied as his amber eyes glowed.

"Well I'll be the one to see if you are or not." The arrancar announced as he threw a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly drew his sword and blocked the attack. It had a very large force but that only made Ichigo know that he fighted with brute force instead of strategies as not many fought with both but he still didn`t under estimate him as one punch could be the end.

"Wait, there seems to be more." Rina said holding her head.

"More of them?" Renji exclaimed waiting for Rina to report.

"There are two of them Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo in area 035 and … What? Ichigo Kurosaki is currently fending them of but he doesn't see to be doing well. Mami, Tomomi go and help him first, Rangiku call Yoruichi to go there and get Unohana." Rina said as Mami and Tomomi teleported away.

"Unohana is on leave today." Rangiku replied

"Get Urahara then, lieutenants should take their own unit, this should be a good time to teach them what to do in such situations. Mio and Azusa go and help Mami and Tomomi, the two may not be able to fend them off and protect the wounded. The others go and see if there are any others lurking around here. I will start patrolling around the school with Haru." Rina said and the rest of them teleported away to handle their own duties not minding to be ordered by Rina.

"Alert! Alert! Attention please. Three arrancars have been confirmed to have come to the dorm area Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy Llargo and Ulquiorra Cifer. Please stay on guard and if any arrancars break in…." the telecom spoke on.

"It seems that Ran has gotten to yoru" Haruna commented.

"well let`s get going to the school grounds." Rina suggested and the two teleported to the school grounds.

"Your still taking Kaien Shiba`s body as your`s huh well that's not fun, everyone in the world knows his abilities, so you wouldn`t be to safe." Naomi commented

"Well maybe that is the case but then I have his memories so that would be an advantage as well." Aaroniero Arruruerie said

"Hitsugaya let me take care of this you can watch by the side, it seems that there are more that came and you should be on alert at times. You fighting from the start won`t be good and Rangiku sent tentekura to me telling me the situation, you should try and contact her."Naomi said facing the arrancar.

She delivered the first attack by a side kick and a few punches. He already had his sword drawn but was surprised that it couldn`t cut through her fists and limbs, instead ice grew on it. Naomi formed a layer of ice on her skin as a guard so that she could fight with hand to hand combat against his sword instead of using hers. It seemed like the match was going nowhere as the both just counter attacked each other. The arrancar with Kaien`s appearance got a few bruises and Naomi got cut on the arm. She ripped off the bottom half of her shirt so and wrapped around her arm to stop the blood leaving the tank top underneath. After the sparing Naomi decided to end this battle.

"Freeze, ice angel" Naomi commanded and her sword turned fully lilac, the ribbon, blade and rings appeared. She charged at him with her sword, when they clashed, Naomi immediately let ice out of her sword. Aaroniero Arruruerie backed away as the freezing substance neared him. Naomi then released the three rings by crushing the ice tsuba with her hands and aimed it towards him, the spikes appearing on them in the process. One of them hit him on the chest while the other two missed. Spikes of ice were released from the ring that hit him hitting his internal organs. He dropped his sword to the floor and screamed in pain. Naomi ignored him and aimed the remaining rings towards him and it hit him easily, the spikes of ice weren`t released this time but Naomi drew her blade to his neck.

"Hitsugaya you can call the police to arrest him now. He shouldn`t die but he`s suffering and immobilized." Naomi reported and Toshiro immediately called the police and they came with in no time and arrested him. Naomi made her blade disappear along with its sheath back into a bracelet.

When Mami and Tomomi arrived at the scene, they saw that Kurosaki was already beaten up quite badly. Mami immediately casted a barrier around him and then drew her sword. Tomomi also drew her sword but instead just stood in front of the barrier protecting it.

"Another little shrimp, I'm gonna get a good warm up." Yammy said

"I'm no little shrimp and don`t underestimate me!" Mami said. Charged towards Yammy. His rough and thick skin blocking the blade but Mami new that would happen. She quickly casted a layer of fire around her sword making yammy`s skin burn in touch of it. The two continued the battle Yammy avoiding the blade as much as possible but still receiving minor burns. Mami then made the fire even hotter into purple fire. Yammy was slowing down as the burns on his skin were stinging and he was trying to avoid the fire but he always relied on brute force. Never once did he use his brain.

Mami found out that it was working on him and decided to change elements. The fire switched to electricity wrapping around her sword and giving off sparks. Unfortunately, Yammy sent a punch straight to her sword making the electric sparks crumble and die off her sword. Mami was a bit shocked but recovered quickly and formed a layer of fire again. Her attacked but missed as Yammy was dodging her attacks not wanting to get burned any more although he wasn`t succeeding very well. Mami let out a burst of laver from her sword. However Uluquiorra interfered blocking the whole attack with his own flesh but received no damage. Mami was shocked that he didn`t have the slightest damage on such great attack.

"You're coming two on one? that`s not fair." Mami said trying to draw their attention away. She looked around at Tomomi and she nodded as they spoke in their own silent language.

"like I care about that but thanks for the warm up, I think I'm ready to beat you into bit`s!" yammy boasted. He threw a punch at Mami but it never hit her as Tomomi let out a very high screech immobilizing the two opponent for a while it didn`t last long but with a few more screeches, it would be enough time for Yoruichi to get here however it was Mio and Azusa that arrived first. Jus t as they arrived, their opponents were free again and tried to surprise attack them but Mio swiftly blocked it with a high kick sending Yammy flying back.

"I should`ve kicked harder, but at least I didn't bruise myself in the process." Mio said looking at their opponents.

"How rude." Azusa said.

"Enough with the wait, I'm gonna cool down if we keep it like this." Yammy said then threw punch at the girls. Mami stepped in between them and blocked the punch skidding a few meters.

"I'm your opponent, not them." Mami declared and formed the fire on her sword again before attacking. Their fight continued and Mami loosed stamina from dodging his fists to attack his large body, even though she had a benefit of her smaller frame and a large attack range but Yammy covered these weaknesses as much as he could. Making it hard for Mami.

Mio threw kicks in old directions. Still fighting quite well in platform heels. The thin sticks that supported her body dug in to uluqiorra`s chest making him back off. Azusa drew her sword and cutting his arm. The five cuts on his arm weren`t deep but blood still flew out staining his white shirt with crimson. He threw a few attacks that Mio dodged by millimeters before attacking Azusa. She earned a stab in her stomach making her scream, the white blouse was quickly stained in the crimson substance flowing out from her body. She dropped to the floor kneeling on the ground clasping her stomach. She struggled to stand up again but eventually rose to her normal height. She gripped her sword with part of her remaining strength as she watched Mio fight Uluquirora with hakuda. She was having a hard time although not showing it, slowing down. The two both received bruises on their body. Azusa wanting to help used the remains of her strength to teleport behind Uluquiorra. But a flashy boom of light stopped her and everyone.

Mami was fighting yammy. She realized that he was getting used to her fighting style and could counter it better. She got hit by his fist on her arm making it bruise and feel num. she tried to take this chance to attack from behind but he a bright light appeared.

"Cero!" Mami screamed shocked of this technique. It was extremely powerful but of course she could fend off a few. It is a technique only given to the most powerful 20 arrancars. Mami got ready to deflect it not choosing to dodge because it would damage everything it hitted and cause an explosion. She grimed her sword hard even though her hands were getting slippery with the salty wet substance from her body. As the light leaved Yammy`s hand. Mami let out her aura waiting for the beam of red light to hit her sword but it never arrived. She blinked once, twice and saw a green kimono and striped bucket hat on his head. A purpled haired woman beside him.


	6. Chapter 4: Mios thoughts

"Urahara-san! Yoru!" Mami said in sight of the two teachers.

"You`ve done a great job, leave the rest to us now, treat Ichigo and Azusa first." Yoruichi commanded and Mami quickly rushed over to Azusa as she new Ichigo had Tomomi.

"My cero!" Yammy said to himself. Uluquiorra and Mio had already stopped their battle in sight of the two lights.

"What did you do to it?" Yammy shouted pointing his finger at Urahara.

"I just negated it with something similar." Urahara replied

"What?" Yammy shouted.

"I'll let you see it again, cry Benihime." Urahara said as a red beam came out of his sword. Uluquiorra teleported in front of the stunned Yammy and fended it off with his already bleeding arm but took no damage.

"Our mission is completed, were leaving to report to Aizen-sama." Uluquiora announced hit Yammy hard so he would back off.

"Che, I'll finish this off next time." Yammy announced before the teleported off.

Yoruichi walked over to Tomomi and a fainted Ichigo.

"Here, try and put this down his throat it should be better until we reach the clinic." Yoruichi said giving a pill to Tomomi. Urahaha started to clean up the area so that there weren`t any blood stains. Then Yoruichi went over to Mio, Azusa and Mami.

"Azusa, can you swallow this?" Yoruichi asked and she nodded. She swallowed the pill as Mami and Mio picked her up and carried her to the clinic. Yoruichi did the same with Ichigo leaving Urahara and Tomomi following and guarding them.

They reached the school clinic where Unohana usually worked in and placed Ichigo and Azusa on a bed she was already fast asleep by now.

"Isane, please come and check Azusa! Kisuke, you check Ichigo and I'll take a look at Mio and Mami. Tomomi, you can also help me call the school that you guys will be late, while Azusa and Ichigo will be absent." Yoruichi called.

"Sure" Tomomi said and took out her phone.

SCHOOL

"Ehh Mio, you`re back, how was it?" Hisagi asked sliding his hands around her waist hugging his girlfriend. (A/N:yes girlfriend I decided that a few weeks ago haha they went together pretty well I thought.)

"Azusa`s in the clinic." She replied feeling bad for her cousin.

"She`s strong, she`ll get better eventually! So don`t feel that bad." Hisagi comforted her.

"But we were fighting alongside each other, why couldn`t prevent that blow." Mio cried her eyes already full with water.

"It`s not your fault, if you think it is get stronger so you can prevent it, she won`t feel happy about you crying over her, but it`s not like I'm going to tell her of course." Hisagi comforted wiping her tears off with his hands. Mio nodded.

"Alright let`s get the princess to class." Hisagi said picking her up bridal style but receiving a playful punch from the girl in his hands.

'That Ichigo, getting into a fight with people he didn`t know and that were far stronger.' Rukia thought.

"Thinking about him?" Tomomi asked sitting on her table.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"He`s fine, he just has to stay in the clinic for a few days." Tomomi told her looking out the window.

"Rukia-chan, see he`s alright don`t worry." Nel said  
"I… I… I… wouldn`t worry about that stupid carrot top." Rukia said angry.

"Come on just face it." Naomi said coming in with bandages around her arm.

"Let`s get something to eat I'm starving." Rukia said getting out of her seat grabbing her stuff.

"Ehh? Where`s Azusa?" Rina asked as she was about to eat her food.

"She got stabbed in the stomach, it`s not too dangerous but she`ll be in the clinic for 1 or 2 days." Mio told them still feeling guilty.

"You guys did have a tough time this morning, what about you guys, Hitsugaya?" Hisagi asked

"We got him arrested." He replied simply.

"Yeah he was easy even though he used Kaien`s abilities." Naomi said.

"He was the one that killed Kaien!" Rukia exclaimed in suprise.

"oh right… um…yeah…he`s…" Naomi said stuttering as they didn`t tell Rukia the killer of the man that entrusted his heart with her in fear she would go after him like crazy, instead they told him he was unrecognized.

"Why didn`t you guys tell me earlier, he killed him! He…he…" Rukia cut off as she started to well up in tears.

"Why didn`t you let me fight him?" Rukia continued.

"You wouldn`t even dare to cut him, he looks the same and has Kaien`s memories, you wouldn`t be able to land a cut on the imposter." Hitsugaya informed her seriously.

"I…I…" Rukia protested but eventually gave up. Nel who was sitting next to her patted her back comforting her in memory of the dead comrade.

The rest of lunch eaten in silence except for a few occasional sobs from the violet eyed girl.

Mio pov

I went to see Azusa with Shuhei after school bringing her homework and the notes for today`s lessons. I saw laying on the bed weak and fragile in pajama`s. I felt my heart hurt seeing this having another one of my closest friend and family hurt. I felt this pain every time I think of my former family. We were happy until they all left me going to the afterworld. They told me that they didn`t want to see me there so quick yet but still I wanted to see them. Azusa was next one my heart was entrusted with. She was like my very own sister even though she was just a cousin. We made a promise with each other to protect each other`s backs till the day we died. However I nearly failed. If Yoruichi wasn`t so fast, Azusa may have already went to meet my family. I cried thinking of these thoughts even though Azusa was a live right in front of me. She acted normally like nothing happened but I knew she was feeling pain inside. As my sobs became louder, Shuhei went over to me comforting me.

"Azusa…..here…. is…to…day`s….home….work…..and…notes…." I stifled out hiccupping.

"Thanks.. um you should leave now, I'm not bored here and I'm okay on myself. The more you look and think about me, the more you get hurt." Azusa said knowing the pain I felt.

"Well then take care." Shuhei said as he led me out still hugging on to me.

Mio pov

Shuhei led me back to my dorm room dropping me of there. I bid a goodbye to my boyfriend and gave him a peck.

After kicking of my heels I fell on to the bed facing the ceiling. I gave my bracelet a look, and then revealed my sword. I pulled out the shiny silver blade out of its jacket and looked at it.

"Do I really deserve to hold you, Elizabeth?" I asked the blade even though I knew it wouldn`t reply. I looked around the room seeing photo`s of me with my friends and Azusa. I really wondered to myself if I was going to lose more people around me.

'Knock knock'

"Hai! I'm coming!" I yelled as I quickly put my sword away and went to the door.

"Hi! We thought you might be lonely so we thought we`d have a sleepover!" Nel said cheerfully holding her stuff.

"Sure." I replied letting them in.

"We did our homework together until it was 6. Then we started to fool around telling jokes, chatting and gossiping until 7, we decided to go out and have pizza at dominos.

Before sleeping, we started to have a pillow fight.

"Take that! Haha!" Naomi said as she threw a pillow to Nel.

Nel quickly picked it up and threw it back for revenge. The three of us replaying the scene for many times till we were too tired.

3rd person pov

Azusa was sitting on the bed still in the clinic reading today`s notes. When she heard a ruffle of bed sheets and some panting, she looked over to her right and saw that the carrot top has woken up.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

"Don`t worry, you`re in safe hands of the school nurse and doctor." Azusa told him. Ichigo looked around his surroundings and found out that it was the same place he woke up in a on his 1st day of school.

"I'll tell the other`s you`ve woken up, they`re very worried." Azusa said bringing her cell phone out to send a message.

"Umm.. what`s the time now?" Ichigo asked wanting to know how long he has slept for.

"Mmmm… according to synchronization of watches it`s 10 31 pm forty….two seconds." Azusa said (A/N: I just added the synchronize part for fun haha)

"Umm… Thanks" Ichigo replied.

"Wait a second, it think I've got a message." Naomi said still holding a pillow.

"Me two" Nel and Mio said in unison.

"You guys got the message?" Nel asked

"Yep he`s awake" Mio said

"Finally you guys wanna visit him tomorrow." Naomi asked

"Um…I'll skip on that, don`t you remember?" Mio said

"Oh right well then why don`t we tell him you wish him luck along and stuff?" Nel suggested

"Thanks"


	7. Chapter 5:Homecoming?

*flashback*

"Hey want to go out on Saturday?" Shuhei asked his girlfriend.

"Sure I wanna go see the new movie." Mio replied.

*end flashback*  
Mio was on the way towards over to the mall where the cinemas where as he was going to meet Shuhei there for a movie.

She looked around as she walked like she always did when she was with her family, she would ask her brother about everything she found weird.

She looked around and saw a familiar face, too familiar to be wrong.

"George." Mio stuttered as her memories came back.

Unable to hold back her emotions, she ran over to the so familiar man.

Mio POV

It was him, I don`t know if I should be happy he`s here or sad that no one told me but I just ran towards this marvelous person.

"Oni-chan!" I sobbed ignoring the fact that he could totally not know what is going on. I cried in his arms for at least 5 minutes before calming down.

"Ummm… I'm sorry miss who may you be?" he asked me.

"I'm…. sorry but…. can I… have your… name?" I asked in hope of proof, I was secretly keeping my fingers crossed that it was him even though it might not be.

"Akiyama George" He replied the second he finished I started hugging him again.

"Don`t you remember your sister?" I asked in hope that he did.

"I`m sorry after a car crash I lost my memory and was told that my parents have left the world and my sister has already been adopted by my aunt now living a good life." He replied calmly.

"Well at least do you remember the name Akiyama Mio? Here this picture, you me mum and dad." I asked showing him the old picture in my wallet. He didn`t give a reply but he held his hands at his head showing deep pain. It didn`t last long but I knew it hurt badly.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I asked

"That's ok it happens once in a while." He replied

"Oh no it`s that late I gotta go, here`s my number I would like to meet you again." I said handing a memo paper before running off but just as I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized so quickly I didn`t realize it was Shuhei until I fully got up.

"Mio?" He asked me.

"Umm sorry…" I replied not knowing what to say.

"Hi Shuhei I just happened to ran into her." George said.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yep we are friends of friends. And you?" Shuhei replied.

"Can`t you figure it out? He`s Akiyama George Akiyama!" I said.

"He`s your brother?" Shuhei asked.

"Yep but he doesn't remember it." I replied.

"right but I think we`re late the movie`s starting in 7 minutes and 22 seconds" Shuhei informed.

"Well then I guess we`ll have to run there." I said as we started to run towards the cinemas.

3rd POV

"Yo! Ichigo your finally out of the bed!" Renji said

"Yeah, I finally get to get out of bed." Ichigo said

"Don`t take it too rough you don`t want to be back in there soon do you." Toshiro ordered.

"Taichou, it seems quite quiet these days…" Rangiku realized.

"Will they be planning something big?" Momo asked innocently.

"Maybe we`ll just have to keep our guard up and be aware." Rukia replied

"nehh taichou we still haven`t had homecoming party." Rangiku said

"You just wanna drink I know that." Toshiro stated.

"Come on Toushiro, we have it every year so why not this year?" Momo asked.

"Listen to your Momo-chan she`s right." Renji said.  
"Right whatever you guys do the set up and promotion stuff, Rukia I know I can rely on you so can you watch out for Matsumoto don`t let her get to wild." Toshiro said

"Sure" Rukia said

Mami and Tomomi come in chasing each other. The two collapse onto an empty sofa.

"Ahh how about next Friday night? Then we`ll have enough time to prepare. Hey Mami are you guys free that night?" Rangiku asked

"Yep what for?" Mami replied.

"Homecoming party of course!" Momo replied

"Ohh school lives! I`ll tell Haru and Rina!" Tomomi shouted pulling her I phone out.

'ding ding'

"What the Tomo why did you send it to me as well I know." Mami asked

"Well I sent it to the whole group…" Tomomi explained.

"How`s homecoming here like?" Ichigo asked cutting Tomomi off.

"You wouldn`t wanna know" Toushiro replied

"We play lives every year!" Tomomi shouted raising her hand up.

"This year`s theme is gonna be rock!" Rangiku announced.

"Hey let`s go shopping tomorrow how about the Karakura mall?" Rukia asked

"Sure!" everyone replied.

Shopping

"Hey Haru this looks like a nice store to get our costumes for the live! It`s ROCK N ROLL!" Tomomi said pointing to a store.

"Sugoii! Tomo! this is a nice one!" Rina exclaimed

"Let`s go shopping!" Mami said and she went in to the store with the others behind her.

"Hey Rangiku-san I think I saw Mami and a few others go into that shop let`s check it out!" Momo said pointing to the shop Mami just went in.

"That`s a cool one!" Renji exclaimed looking at the shop

"Hey is this outfit good?" Tomomi asked holding a black frilly skirt, a black short sleeved blouse, and a vest with chains and Rhinestones all over pretending to model.(A/N:I`ll post a drawing of it later )

"That looks great! You can wear a pair of black doc martens with it and the shouju s tie!" Mami suggested.

"Hey guys is this ok?" Haruna asked holding up a grey t-shirt with the word 'RocK' in silver glitter, a black mid sleeved cropped leather jacket and a neon green and black layered skirt.

"That`s great Haru, hows this?" Rina asked holding a black sleeveless shirt, a black denim vest and a pink frilly dress.

"All our outfits work out with doc martens as usual!" Tomomi cried.

"Right you said that when I haven`t even showed you guys my outfit…" Mami complained holding up her out with had a black tank top that had fabric hanging from all different places, a cropped long sleeved bomber jacket and a frilly neon green and pink skirt.

"Hey we finally caught up with you guys. You`ve got some great outfits there!" Rukia said.

"I wish I was richer like them…" Momo dreamed

"Hey let`s go pick out our out fits ohhh there are sooo much to chose from!" Rangiku said

…..

"All right i`ve already got my outfit, I`ll pay first and wait for you guys outside with Tomomi, Mami, Rina and Haruna." Rukia said holding her outfit: a black spaghetti strapped dress that puffed out at the ends and hung just before her knees,a black vest, pink arm warmers and pink stockings and a pair of biker boots.

"Ehh! Soo quick! " Momo cried.

"We`ll just go over to the mens section, we`ll wait for you were Rukia is when we`re done." Renji said and Ichigo and him went off to the mens area.

A/N: I`ll draw the out fits out and posted them later but here sorry for the short chapter the next chapter will be the party:) I hope you're not bored but since it`s summer more updates will be made:)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer(sorry I forgot them previously): I only own the plot and Naomi Nakura not the other stuff

"These are everyone's comms just put them on as usual. These are the plans if anything happens, Kuchiki you will be in charge of evacuation A area, Abarai B, Matsumoto C, Ono, Sasazaki, Suzuki, Ogawa Stage. You`re comms have an on/off switch so you can turn them off when you`re performing." Toshiro commanded as everyone put the small piece of wire in their ears.

"Now let`s get this party started!" Rangiku announced.

"Ohh and don`t let Matsumoto anywhere near the drinks." Toshiro ordered

"That`s not fair!" Rangiku cried.

"Come on let`s just finish the decorations." Rukia said dragging her away.

"Alright we`ll be going back stage to set up our instruments see ya!" Haruna said. Then she Mami, Tomomi and Rina walked over to backstage.

"Mmm you know I would really like to get my hands on them…"

"Yeah but Aizen sama said that tonight's not the time"

"I'm getting impatient come on it won`t hurt to not listen for once will it."

"Alright my bass is tuned! Let me put it on the stand…."

"Hey Haru can you help me with this mic stand it`s kinda stuck….." Mami asked.

"Mmmm… just a bit tighter here…."

"You`ve got to unscrew this first before you adjust the height…"

"Hey Rina-san! I think the drums are a bit too much on the left." Momo Shouted to Rina from down stage.

"Right! I'll try and move it a bit."

"Hey Ran, hold it here while I get some tape" Rukia said

"Hey Ichigo! Can you help me with this amp! It`s dead heavy!" Hisagi asked.

"Hisagi-kun, it has wheels so you can push it you know." Tomomi suggested

"I'll go and get the other one now that you know that you can push it." Ichigo offered.

"Thanks for helping us with the amps it would`ve taken us forever to move them." Mami thanked.

"Azusa! Do you know where the name lists are?" Mio asked

"Nel`s got them, she`s taking a photo copy of them and looking for a clipboard and pen."

"Naomi, can you help me with my guitar here? Just keep on strumming it." Haruna asked.

"Sure, Yumichika and Renji I'll leave the food to you guys." Naomi said.

"Once the streamers are done, put the poster`s up. I'll do the posters outside" Toshiro commanded

"Granz, is everything set?"

"Yes your majesty, C14 and B16 will be going out tonight, everything is going according to plan."

"Tell them to act covertly if they get caught, they`re in big trouble."

THE PARTY XDXD

"Good evening everyone It`s SCANDAL!" Haruna said through the mic however she forgot to switch off her comms so her voice boomed in everyone eles`s comms.

"Hey Haru switch your comms off we`re gonna get deaf." Rangiku whispered into her comms.

"Sorry" Haruna replied and quickly switched off her comms

"How is everyone enjoying the party tonight?" Tomomi asked

"It`s a pleasure to perform here in front our class mates again!" Mami said

"I hope everyone has a good time tonight" Rina said

"Our first song is Doll." Haruna said and Mami began the intro to the song (A/N: If you`ve never heard it before just search it on youtube, SCANDAL DOLL it`s really nice.) Then the other instruments joined in on the cue of haru kick!

"Rina is sooooo cute."

"Our very own guitar godness"

"The queen of Basses~" (A/N: These are just random admirers XD)

"Nice party there Toshiro, everyone in the senior seems to like it." Shinji a senior said.

Everyone was dancing in the gymnasium and enjoying their time dancing to the music, sitting on the bleachers chatting or just taking a sip of punch.

Rukia walked towards the bleachers sitting down on the highest row so that she could over look the whole party.

"Hey." Ichigo said walking up taking a seat next to Rukia.

"Hey" She replied

"Why aren`t you down there havin fun?" Ichigo asked

"Well I'm not really into dancing that much and I like high places so usually in parties I would watch from above it`s actually really fun and you sometimes get some blackmail material haha." Rukia explained

"Well I haven`t been to a party like this before cos usually I would`ve stayed home and do homework or revise cos I didn`t really think parties were fun but I really doubt that I was right now." Ichigo said.

"Really you`ve never been to one?" Rukia asked a bit surprised.

"Yup"

"Hey see that, Rangiku as always has a bunch of guys surrounding her. Mio over there is with Hisagi while Azusa, Nel, and Naomi are just randomly chatting with different people. Toshiro as always is bored but has a bunch of girls surrounding him. Renji is flirting with a few girls." Rukia said

"Wow you sure see a lot. Mmmmm lemme see…. Is that Momo over there? She seems to be holding hands with Toshiro….." Ichigo said

"Wow I didn`t see that." Rukia said

"I bet all those girls a jealous now." Ichigo betted

"So…..you have a girlfriend?" Rukia asked.

"Nahh I used to be popular in my old school but I didn`t like anyone. I didn`t really put any time into romantic relationships, when I was bored I`d rather revise. How bout you?"

"I used to have a really close friend that was a boy, he taught me a lot of stuff as a sempai and a friend but he died fighting. At least his killer is arrested now." Rukia said

"Wow that must be harsh. So what got you in to the club?" Ichigo commented

"Well you know Kuchiki sensei? That's actually my brother in law, I live with him because my parents and sister died. Kuchiki sensei trained me to enter as he was also one of the teachers." Rukia explained

"So you`re his sister in law…." Ichigo said

"Hey guys!" Mio greeted with Shuhei beside her.

"Hi." Rukia replied.

"Watcha doin there?" Shuhei asked

"Just chatting. Hey do you guys want any drinks I can go and get some." Ichigo asked

"I'll have sprite thanks." Rukia said.

"I'll go with you." Shuhei offered

"I'll have coke thanks take your time there`s no rush we girls need to catch up a bit." Mio said

"Right girl talk, we`ll be back in a while." Shuhei said

"So how`s it going with Shuhei" Rukia asked.

"Great as usual he is so sweet." Mio

"That`s nice you sometimes make me wanna get a boyfriend but seeing some other couples makes me think twice" Rukia admitted

"Well I'm only guessing but I think you`ve found you`re Mr. Perfect" Mio said

"I doubt that come on." Rukia said

"Well it`s the first time for long that you`ve been that happy and comfortable with a guy." Mio said

"Really? I'm comfortable with all of them." Rukia said

"No your not." Mio said

"Hey we`re back you guys done girl talking?" Shuhei said walking towards us with Ichigo each with two cans.

"Sure I was actually starting to get thirsty." Rukia admitted

"Thanks." Mio said as she got her can of coke and pecked Shuhei on the cheek.

"Hey Azusa are planning to get a boyfriend any soon?" Nel asked.

"Nah maybe when we`re juniors I don`t have my eyes on anyone now." Azusa replied.

"What about you Nel?" Naomi asked

"You guys know about my memory lost right. Well I don`t know who it is but I know I my eyes on someone but I really don`t remember who it is even if it`s just a feeling I think I should wait. What about you Naomi?" Nel said

"Well I go flirting with a few guys once a while to see if I find the right one but I haven`t found him till now." Naomi revealed.

"Hey Momo do you have a bad feeling coming, I don`t think that this party will end peacefully." Toshiro asked

"Well think positively it really may help." Momo replied

"Hey let`s go grab so drinks, I'm so thirsty." Tomomi said

"Haru should be the one to say that she`s the one who sang the most but I agree lets get some drinks!" Mami said

"Actually our feelings are mutual, my throat is nearly dry." Haruna said and the four walked over go get some drinks.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Did you feel that Timo?" Mami asked shocked from the alarm.

"Who wouldn`t?" Tomomi said

"Take place everyone, evacuate the students in all area`s A, B, C, and stage….." they heard through the comms. Haruna gave all three girls a nod and they started working into activating the exit. She turned off her comms and pulled a mic from the stage.

"Alert please evacuates to lock down rooms there will be people showing you to one of them please go to the nearest one…" Haruna announced.

Mami and Tomomi opened the trap door while Rina turns on the air conditioners in side by connecting the wires. Haruna turns her comms back on and guides all the students in to the underground room. Mami pressed the button to pull the stage back into the walls so that it was like it was never there.

"How is everything?" Momo asked as she, Naomi, Toshiro and a few others run towards the burst of aura.

"Everyone is in the underground rooms guarded by members, the others should be contacting staff, analyzing or coming over here." Toshiro informed.

"It`s here but I don`t see anyone." Naomi reported

"Hey what`s this doing here?" Nel said pointing to a black metal box with lot`s of buttons and a timer.

"Don`t touch it everyone it`s a bomb." Toshiro ordered.

"I'll get Nemu san and Mayuri over to deal with it." Naomi said

"It`s not sure if there is an attack but it may be dangerous so we are all going to be here until it is absolutely safe, in here it is 100% safe so please calm down." Rukia informed everyone in the room.

"Hey Haru is anyone in our room?" Mami asked

"Yep I asked Azusa to help with that." Haruna replied.

Tomomi, Rina, Haruna and Mami were guarding the entrances to the underground rooms as the others managed the inside.

"Nemu bring me the tweezers." Mayuri ordered.

Mayuri and Nemu were working on the bomb that was due to explode in 10 minutes everyone was watching from a distance nervous about each move they made.

7mins

"It`s ok everyone now, the timer has stopped." Nemu informed.

Everyone felt the aura of the bomb die away and started to relax.

" Scan the place for anything else, Nakura if not, tell them that they can return to their dorms." Toshiro ordered

"Sure." Naomi replied and sweeped the area around to see if there were any more auras and there were none.

"Report report, Nakura here all students maybe now released but please tell them to return directly to their dorms, a bomb was found in area 0061 but has been deactivated bye Kurostuchi." Tomomi heard threw her comms. She went to open the trap door to inform Rukia as she was underground, her comms didn`t work.

"Ah finally we can go back to our dorm!" Rina said slumping on her bed after retrieving all their instruments and putting them back down at the band room.

"Well at least we did enjoy a whole 2 hours of parting until we had to evacuate." Mami said.

"Yeah I thought it would be in the middle of our live." Tomomi said

"7minutes that`s quite good but not good enough"

A/N: That was the fasted typing speed ever a chapter made in half a day it`s a bit short but I really felt like typing it up today I don`t know why. Oh and if you haven`t ever listened to scandal to try it search SHUNKAN Sentimental pv on youtube then you`ll find SCANDAL VEVO love them

_Naomi

Ps sorry if Mio and Azusa are ooc…..


End file.
